Learning to Be Human (Castiel)
by xFantasiaxx
Summary: Castiel has been cast down from heaven as punishment for three months. In his journey as a human he meets the beautiful Anabelle who helps him discover what it truly means to survive happily without his grace.
1. Chapter 1

*This subseries has nothing to do with the original series Supernatural. This series is completely hypothetical and unrelated to the original plotline of the original screenplay copy write by warnerbros*

Castiel had not forever been cast down from heaven, but his grace had been temporary been removed to teach him a lesson: to obey heaven without hesitation. Humanity was his punishment, and his task was to survive as a human existence for three months before his grace would be restored to him. Castiel almost destroyed heaven once, when he attempted to play the role of God; he released leviathan; and he disobeyed orders countless times in favor of two mortal men that the archangel's were not fond of. Sam and Dean. They had single-handedly (with the help of a fallen angel, and a few fallen friends along the way) stopped the apocalypse; they had stopped Gods great plan, and the archangel's were pissed. Castiel had disobeyed in their favor for the last time.

Castiel opened his eyes as a human for the first time. The human world was not new to him, but looking through human eyes was an entirely new perspective. It was daytime in a small town outside of Boulder, Colorado, but everything was dark and clammy. He lay in mountain shrubbery for a long time while his eyes adjusted to his new world; residing in a vessel as an almighty angel of the lord and becoming a vessel with full access to human emotions, feelings and thoughts were two completely different things. Castiel stood up groggily and clenched his hands to the sides of his head as all of the blood rushed to the rest of his body, causing a lapse in oxygen.

He stood on the side of the road, inhaling the cool mountain air and gazing upon the rocky terrain. The mountains were beautiful, and made in the image of God. Castiel closed his eyes, and searched for Gods presence; it was not there. For the first time in existence, Castiel felt as far away from God than he had ever been.

After spending much of the morning wandering down the mountain, he drifted into the small, populated Boulder, Colorado with his trench coat following close behind him. For the first time Castiel was unable to fly where ever he so chose; mobility for him was now unbearably slow. Sam and Dean would have no way of knowing where he was; he had barely used a cellphone, he had no money, and he had no powers.

_What would Dean do? Dean always has a plan of action. Try to think like Dean. _Anxiety overwhelmed him as he wandered into the street. His plan was simple: find a phone and contact his friend; but his first challenge was crossing the busy street. He had seen other people cross the road plenty of times; the trick was to just say inside the two white lines that striped horizontally across the way. Castiel continued to place one foot in front of the other until he was nearly to the other side. Just when he thought he was in the clear, his thoughts were interrupted by a screeching sound, a blaring horn, and colossal pain.

"This caused much more pain than I remember," he gasped as he tried to lift his head from the ground, then everything faded black.

A young woman jumped out of the car, and frantically shouted before she realized he was unconscious, "Why would you walk out in front of a moving vehicle?! What is the matter with you?! Don't you know how to use a CROSSWALK?!...oh shit.. oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit oh shit." She hysterically spun in circles a few times, paced back in forth, then stumbled back to her car to search for her phone with the intention of dialing 9-1-1; but as she ducked her head out of her car to check on her comatose victim, he was unsteadily pulling himself to his feet.

"YOU! You were just dead! I just killed you… LESS THAN A MINUTE AGO!" She accused as she pointed her finger.

"I was not dead," Castiel calmly explained as he stood up and brushed his coat off, "and I have had much worst. I am Castiel, and I am an ange- my friends call my Cass."

"I'm Anabella, Bell for short. And worst? Like you've been hit by larger cars?" She tilted her head to one side. Cass was thankful that she had not caught his almost crucial mistake. He was no longer an angel of the lord, at least not for the next ninety days. He was no more an angel than the beautiful and delicate young woman standing in front of him, waving her hands frantically. "Hey are you okay in there? Can I call you an ambulance? Do you need to go to the hospital? I'm so sorry I hit you with my car, I swear I didn't see you!" She spit out in one long sentence.

"No, I am fine," Cass slurred absolutely, "I don't need to go to the hospital," he turned to walk away, but when he shifted his weight, agonizing pain shot up his leg and caused him to collapse to the ground once again. Bell was at his side in an instant.

"If you wont let me take you to the hospital, let me take you to my place and clean you up. It's the least I can do. Please" She insisted.

Cass was too weary to protest, and nodded fuzzily as Bell put his arm around her neck, and allowed her to slump him in the backseat of her car. Shortly after, he drifted from consciousness.

_Oh great, now I have this god like being passed out in my backseat, because I RAN HIM OVER, and I'm taking him to my condo. What am I supposed to do when I get there? What if he doesn't wake up by the time we're there? Am I supposed to drag his lifeless body up ALL OF THOSE STAIRS?! You don't even know who he is! He could be a robber, OR A SERIAL KILLER! He could be wanted by the FBI! And you just invited him into your house! You've really done it this time Bell. UGH._

This internal speech continued until Bell turned onto familiar thirty-six highway heading to the outskirts of Boulder, and into her small neighborhood. Minutes later, with the mountains on her right, she pulled into her familiar driveway. Her house was a small, but spacious stand-alone that was placed right up against the mountain. The mountain gave it warmth in the winter, and gave it shade from the intense sun in the summers. It only had one bedroom, but also had a large study, which served as an art room. Bell had also added a dark room onto the left side of the house.

Anabelle reluctantly got out of the car, and opened the back door of her car. She stood there for a moment devising a plan on how to haul the gorgeous, unconscious man that she had nearly killed into her house. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged him upright, with the intention of being responsible to haul him up a full flight of stairs like a dead body. To her surprise, however, while her fingers were still around his wrist, his eyes opened, and he grasp her hand.

Bell jumped, and snatched her hand back, "Man, you've got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," Castiel steadied himself as he looked down at his feet. He was still dizzy from his injury, and even more confused at his slow rate of recovery.

"Come on," Bell extended her hand back out to him and helped him out of the car. He didn't seem to be seriously injured, just shaken, and a little disturbed. He didn't need a hospital, what he needed was rest.

Bell put his arm around her shoulder, and helped the very human Castiel up the stairs leading to her porch, and inside her small bungalow. Once inside, she led him into her bedroom, and gave him a change of clothes that belonged to a brother that used to live with her. She gave him clean boxers, pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Cass smiled weakly.

"Let me know if you need anything? Seriously, okay?" Then, Bell smiled back before she closed the double doors behind her.

_What the hell am I doing?_ She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

*This subseries has nothing to do with the original series Supernatural. This series is completely hypothetical and unrelated to the original plotline of the original screenplay copy write by warnerbros*

Cass woke to the sunlight shining through the window with a strange and painful, and grumbling sensation in his stomach. He rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around a soft, plush pillow, and buried his face into it. Hunger. He had never been hungry before. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly rolled out of bed, trying to remember the day before.

_Okay, when I awoke this morning, I was human. Then, a car struck me, and now I am in the bed of a beautiful, and compassionate human woman. _

"Bell," he whispered to himself, as if the sound of her name resembled the delicacy of wind chimes, or the morning melodies of birds that have fallen in love.

_What a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful, and delicate woman. I wonder if this is her spare bedroom? Or did she surrender her bedroom to me? And whose clothing am I wearing?_

Castiel got out of bed, and changed back into the clothing he was wearing the day before. Then, he cracked the doors separating the living room and bedroom, and spied out with one eye. Bell slept peacefully on the couch that faced away from the bedroom. All that was visible of her was her hair that dangled over one armrest, and her feet that were curled up on the other. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed uncomfortably as he opened the door quietly, and tiptoed out into the living room. He moved silently past her, toward the front door. Anabelle's beauty was far too much of a temptation; he could not stay here. Besides, finding Sam and Dean was of greater importance.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, its behind you, and to the left," Bell yawned and rubbed her eyes. She pulled the blanket over her upper body. Even though it was summer, mornings were still chilly in the Rocky Mountains. "And, I have some of my brother's clothes that you can wear, if you'd like me to wash those for you. They look a little dirty." She nodded at his trench coat and black pants.

Cass froze and rocked onto his tiptoes before turning around slowly. "Actually…" he started, "I must go. I have friends that I must find," he explained.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure you're all right. I didn't break any of your bones did I?" Bell smiled lightly and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Do not worry about me, I will be all right, and all of my bones are intact," he awkwardly reassured her as he turned the door handle and opened the door. Castiel then turned walked out onto the front porch, and he gazed into the sky. _What it would be like to be in heaven at this moment?_ He shook the thought from his mind and gazed onto the mountain wilderness before him. As he started down the stairs, he slipped and fell. It was not icy, wet or, slick; his fall was a result of pure clumsiness.

Bell ran to the top of the stairs and shouted down the long staircase, "Oh my god! Are you okay? Cass?! Look, I know you said you're fine, but you cant even get past front yard without breaking your leg, so I really think you should come back inside! I'm not trying to be creepy, or anything, I just don't want to be responsible for your death…!" she spat out quickly.

Cass lay silently in defeat. His head lie on the ground with his hair falling upside down into the mud, and his legs sprawled awkwardly apart on the stairs; he was a mess. Bell was right; he was in no condition to go anywhere, not yet anyway. Cass gazed upward at his upside down world as Bell danced down the stairs to offer help; he then realized why she was still wearing her body length blanket in the warm sunlight: she had fallen asleep in her "boyshorts" styled underwear. His cheeks flushed as he felt his face heat up. Embarrassment was something he had never experienced before.

He quickly pulled himself from the muddy earth and steadied his unbalanced being, "I am fine," he reassured, still blushing, "But, I need to use your phone, if I am not going anywhere, I should at least tell my friends that I am safe."

"You keep saying that you are all right, but I don't think I believe you," Bell eyed him suspiciously, "but my phone is inside, so come on." She turned swiftly, and danced back up her staircase leading Castiel to the front door. "You must be starving," She called over her shoulder, "I'll order pizza; with how drunk you must have been yesterday, you probably need something greasy to soak up that hang over."

"I was not-," he started softly, but he let his voice fade away. Perhaps it was better to allow this innocent young human to think that he was hopelessly intoxicated yesterday, rather than explain that he was once an almighty being that once rescued a friend from hell, helped stop the apocalypse, released the leviathan, became God for a short time, and then rebelled to save his two human companions; and as a result cast down to play the role of human as punishment. Yes, it was better to hide his true identity. "Pizza sounds good. Even in the morning" He smiled gently at her as she opened the door. He held it open, and beckoned her to enter first.

"Call you friends while I shower and clean up, then we'll eat, okay?" Bell twirled past Cass, and headed toward the bathroom. "The phone is in the kitchen!" She called behind her.

Having a moment to alone, Cass wandered through her momentarily empty house. He gazed upon her photographs, and the decorations filling the empty space. He slowly wandered through the living room, and into the small kitchen. There he found an old, blue phone, just as Bell had promised. He sat down at her table and stared at it for what seemed like eternity.

_Sam and Dean both have five cellphones, and I cannot remember any of their phone numbers. Damnit. Perhaps if I sit here and concentrate long enough, one will come to me._

Frustrated, Cass put his forehead to the wooden table. Minutes passed. Then, as if he never forgot, he picked up the phone and dialed one of Dean's many numbers. Repetitive ringing filled his ear.

Moments passed until Cass heard a familiar scruffy, "Who is this?" on the other end.

"Dean, it's me. Cass." He said relieved. Relieved that Dean had answered, relieved to hear a familiar voice, and relieved to know that he had not been abandoned.

"Cass? Where the hell are you?"

"Dean, listen: my grace has been taken from me. I am being punished. I am human until heaven decides to restore my essence." Cass breathed quietly and urgently. "But, I am safe, I am in Colorado; I saw a sign yesterday."

"Good, Sam and I are coming to get you," Dean spat, absolutely.

"There is no need. I wont be of much help to you until I am restored to my true angel form. I will be okay." Cass countered quietly, "Dean, I have to go. I will be in touch."

Cass hung up the phone, and sat back in his chair; he breathed heavily as he put his fingers to his temples. When he finally looked up, Bell was leaning against the entryway of the kitchen with her eyebrow raised. "I knew there was something weird about you. But I don't know if I believe that you're an angel."


End file.
